Ashley Potter
by Unconditionally Me
Summary: What would have happened if James Potter had a twin named Ashley? This is set in the time of the marauders! I'm no good with Summaries soo... Please know that the one I have starting each chapter might not entirely happen. Rated T for sensuality. R
1. Hogwarts!

**Ashley Potter**

**Summary: **What would have happened if James Potter had a twin named Ashley? When James dies what would have happened if Ashley stayed alive? Harry would have a family and he would be loads nicer. This is set in the time of the marauders but I don't like Wormtail so he isn't included in it. I hope you like it!

**1. Hogwarts!**

"Goodbye, Ashley and James!" Their mother called from platform 9 ¾ with tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye Mum!" James and Ashley called, "Goodbye Father!"

"Goodbye Ashley! Goodbye James! Take care of each other!" Their father called back from where they were standing.

"James, stay out of trouble!" His mother called, he sighed he had a knack for getting into trouble and thought it would be impossible to stay out of it.

And with those last words said James and Ashley were on their way to their first year at Hogwarts. Their parents watched until the scarlet train turned a bend and then they disaparated from the train station.

On the train James and Ashley were walking through the hall looking for a compartment they could ride in when they came across a girl with shockingly red hair. James was infatuated immediately, Ashley just knew that they were going to be great friends; after all she looked like she was going to her first year too.

Ashley slid the door open and asked if they could sit there. The young girl answered with a yes. As Ashley and James sat down the girl introduced herself.

"I'm Lily Evans, how about you?" The red head asked.

"Well, I'm Ashley Potter and this is James; my brother," Ashley introduced herself and then her brother.

"That's cool! I have a few friends that are going to be coming soon so beware they aren't that normal," Lily said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Don't worry! We're used to not normal," Ashley explained.

James hadn't said anything the entire time and when Lily turned toward him he started to get nervous about what he was going to say.

"So, James… You and Ashley are twins?"

"Ummm, well, yeah we are," He mumbled in reply, he was so quiet that Ashley was shocked with genuine surprise. James barely ever missed a chance to talk out loud.

"Hmmm," Lily started to think, "I have some great friends that would go really well with you! I think you will like them," She exclaimed happily when the look of happiness flew into James eyes.

"Sounds great!" James exclaimed as three people stopped outside of the sliding door to their compartment.

As the door slid open a blonde boy walked through followed by two black haired boys. The black haired boy with grey eyes sat by Ashley, and the other one with greasy looking hair sat by James. The older looking blonde boy sat by Lily.

"So who do we have here?" the boy with gray eyes asked Lily as he looked directly at Ashley with a smile.

"This is Ashley and James," Lily introduced them, "Ashley, James these are my friends Remus," she gestured to the blonde boy beside her, "Sirius," the gray eyed one by Ashley, "and Severus," the greasy haired boy by James.

"Hey Ashley!" Sirius exclaimed when he knew who she was.

"H-Hi," She replied almost too quietly.

"What house do you want to be in, Ashley?" Sirius asked her although he was quite sure it didn't matter which one since he was sure she was destined for Gryfindor and him for Slytherin.

"Ummm, I think I would like to be in Gryfindor or Ravenclaw," She replied a little louder this time getting used to talking to the handsome boy beside her.

"Oh, I think I'm going to be in Slytherin because my whole family has been in Slytherin for generations now," Sirius replied looking a little sad.

"I don't think you'll be in Slytherin Sirius," Ashley told him, "I think you're going to be in Gryfindor!"

"You really think so?" Sirius asked with a hopeful look.

"Definitely!" Ashley exclaimed as she sat back.

"I guess we should change into our robes now," Sirius suggested to the compartment, "We have been talking for over three hours now," he said looking at his watch.

They all stood up in the seats and grabbed their robes from inside their suitcases. Ashley took them and held everyone's robes while they were pulling them over their heads.

"Ashley, let me do that!" Sirius exclaimed when he saw the pile she was holding.

"No! I'm fine Sirius just go ahead and change your clothes," Ashley mumbled into the robes she was holding.

"Ok," he replied.

Finally everyone but Ashley had their robes on and she started pulling them over her head when Sirius pulled them down for her.

She looked at him questioningly and he laughed saying, "I had to help you in some way!"

Ashley smiled then when she turned around she saw Severus watching her, "Hi," she said.

"Hi, what was your name again?" he asked her.

"Ashley Potter," she told him calmly. Severus looked like he would make the perfect best friend.

"So, Ashley which house do you think you're going to be in?" He asked her.

"Well, I think I might be in Gryfindor or Ravenclaw but I really couldn't care which house I get placed in as long as I'm in one of your guys houses," She said quickly when she saw the hurt look on his face.

Severus' face brightened when the train stopped and she started walking beside him to the boats and lake. They continued to talk all the way until they got to the school when she saw that Sirius was talking to James and Remus was talking to Lily.

They were met at the top of the staircases leading to the great hall by Professor McGonagall, "Welcome first years! This is the entrance to the great hall," She said with a smile, "When you pass through these doors you will be sorted into your houses," She told them.

Whispering could be heard throughout the group of first years. She gave them all another warm smile and then said, "Now follow me," as she walked through the doors with them filing behind her in pairs.

Professor McGonagall put a stool in front of the Great Hall and then it looked like she pulled the sorting hat out of thin air. She withdrew a list from one of her front pockets and started to read.

"Lily Evans!"

Lily walked slowly towards the Professor then sat down on the stool. The Professor placed the hat on her head and the hat looked through her mind and then made his choice, "GRYFINDOR!" it yelled.

Lily was so happy she jumped off of the stool and walked towards the Gryfindor table to watch her friends get sorted.

There were a few students that walked up including a boy named, Lucious Malfoy, who were all sorted into Slytherin.

McGonagall called for Ashley Potter to come up there and as she sat down gasps went around the room for sitting right before everyone's eyes was the most beautiful girl there ever was at Hogwarts, Dumbledore leaned forward to watch. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head and the hat debated whether to put her in Slytherin or Gryfindor, finally it decided on one and yelled, "GRYFINDOR!"

The Gryfindor table exploded with cheers that were only helped partly by Lily even though she tried to clap hard. Ashley walked towards Lily and sat beside her, and then she turned her head in time to see James being sorted into Gryfindor. Ashley was overjoyed to see that her brother was in her house.

Sirius was next and as he walked he hoped he could be in Gryfindor with Ashley, "Please, Please, Please," He muttered quietly.

The hat was placed on his head and thought about what was in his mind then said, "GRYFINDOR!"

Sirius was so happy that he wasn't in Slytherin and walked over to sit by Ashley. He felt glad that she was this close to him and didn't mind it either. In fact, Ashley thought about leaning on his shoulder for a second but then decided against it and tried to stay upright, but this soon became too much for her and had to lean on Sirius for help in return he placed an arm around her shoulders and she fell asleep there during the feast without really eating anything.

James watched this intently trying to see whether Ashley had chosen well and when James became happy with her decision he turned towards Lily to talk to her.

Then Severus was called up there and was placed in Slytherin.

Finally the last person there was Remus and he was placed in Gryfindor so he sat by James but talked to Sirius in earnest.

The Feast ended and Ashley was still asleep so Sirius picked her up and started walking towards the Gryfindor common room following right behind the Prefect. Sirius placed her down on her feet since she had awoken during the walk to Gryfindor house.

Ashley gave him a hug and said, "Thank you!" Then she walked to the girl's dormitory. When she got up there she sat on her bed where her luggage was and noticed five pairs of robes that she could wear since the ones she was wearing now weren't even real Hogwarts robes.

As soon as she had changed into her pajamas Lily walked in followed by three girls named Andrea, Amber, and Cherry. The three girls looked kind of scared when they saw Ashley and Ashley wondered why.

Lily walked over and told her how she was the most beautiful student ever at Hogwarts. Ashley looked slightly taken aback and then smiled at the girls and waved when she realized that they thought she was a snob.

"Hey, what are your guys' names?" Ashley asked them calmly still smiling.

"I'm Andrea," she gestured towards herself, "This is Amber and this is Cherry," she said as she gestured to the blonde and the brunette; she herself was a red head like Lily.

"Well I'm Ashley and believe me I hate it when people judge other people by their looks without even knowing them," Ashley said.

"Oh, ok! You sound really nice," Cherry, the blonde said happily.

"Thanks! I try hard to be," Ashley replied she herself had luscious jet black hair.

"So, do you think we could, well… do your hair tonight?" Amber asked Ashley cautiously.

"Sure! Go ahead I don't mind, but you should change into your pajamas first," Ashley said eying their dirty traveling cloaks and their plain black robes underneath.

"Well of course! We were just wondering if we could do your hair after we were ready for bed too," Andrea explained quickly.

"Well hurry up! I might fall asleep just watching you!" Ashley said laughing.

The other girls were laughing too and said 'ok' then they walked into the bathroom to take showers.

Lily stayed seated by Ashley and said, "So, what do you think of your new friends-the guys-I mean?"

"Well, I think Sirius is really cute!" Ashley said without thinking then she covered her mouth with her hand and started laughing.

"Yeah? I think he likes you too!" Lily told Ashley.

"What makes you think that?" Ashley asked.

"Well I was watching you two the whole evening and even though you didn't talk while we were at dinner I could tell that when you leaned on his shoulder he was so very happy. It was in his eyes," Lily explained to Ashley.

"Really? He likes me too? I'm so glad! I just wish he had asked me out on a date," Ashley said her face drooping a little.

"Hey Ash! Snap out of it! It hasn't even been a full day since you met him! These things take time," Lily told Ashley while laughing quietly.

"Oh, yeah," Ashley said quietly, "I forgot…"

Lily started laughing again and then she and Ashley fell backwards onto Ashley's bed. Andrea, Amber, and Cherry came in very confused.

"So, Lily what do you think about my brother?" Ashley asked very serious now.

"Well, he is very entertaining…" Lily said as she averted her eyes from Ashley's, "and, well he—,"

"You like him! I knew you would from the moment I met you I knew you were destined for each other!" Ashley exclaimed happily.

Lily blushed slightly and Ashley said, "Its ok! It really doesn't matter especially since he is my twin!"

Lily laughed at how Ashley was acting and said, "I know he's your twin but I thought you would get mad if I told you I liked him!"

"Lily! Come on! He's only my brother, I am not that territorial over him, and if my best friend likes him I won't stop her on her search for love!" Ashley exclaimed very sincerely.

"Thanks Ashley!" Lily said happily as she hugged Ashley.

"No problem," Ashley said to her as she hugged her tightly back.

"Well, can we do your hair now?" Amber asked impatiently as the love fest ended.

"Sure! Go right ahead!" Ashley exclaimed.

When the girls were finished with Ashley's hair she walked over to the mirror and looked in. She saw her hair that was normally straight was now so curly she thought it was going to explode. Ashley felt like having some fun so she pretended to make a sound like a car exploding.

Everyone in their dorm laughed so loudly that she thought the other dorms were going to come down and tell them to shush it. But instead they sent a message down through the floor and it read "Please be quiet we're trying to sleep! Sincerely, The 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th year girls"

The first years laughed even more at that because they were being shushed just not in the way they thought it would happen. Ashley straightened her hair out quickly and the first years all fell asleep looking forward to the next day.

Ashley awoke at 5:30 the next morning. She got up out of bed and decided to get dressed. She put on a skirt and shirt that had the emblem for Gryfindor house on them, and then she pulled her robes over her head and walked down to the common room to find Sirius alone staring into the fire.

"Hey Sirius!" Ashley exclaimed as she sat by him on the couch and leaned her head on his shoulder; he was very tall she noted.

"Hey Ash!" He said just as happily, and then he realized he had never called her Ash before and she had never told them to call her Ash. He prepared to be reprimanded but then she just snuggled closer to him.

"Guess what?" She asked Sirius.

"What?" He asked her.

"I know how to get food before we even go to breakfast!" Ashley whispered to him.

"Really?" He asked staring intently into her bright green eyes.

"Yeah! What you have to do is walk down to where Ravenclaw's house entrance is then you walk up to a picture with a bowl of fruit in it and tickle the pear," Ashley explained.

"Wow! Sounds like we need to try it out soon!" Sirius exclaimed almost too loudly.

"Shhh!" Ashley exclaimed putting her finger to her lips, "That's our secret promise not to tell?"

"I promise!" Sirius exclaimed.

"So want to go down now or later?" Ashley asked him.

"Maybe a little later," Sirius said as he leaned towards her.

"Oh my!" Ashley thought, "He's going to kiss me!"

Without even thinking about what she was doing she made up the rest of the distance as fast as she could and as their lips touched she knew that something special was there. Sirius pulled back a little surprised and then smiled leaning in and giving her a small kiss.

Then he asked her if she wanted to go to the kitchens now and she agreed but before they started walking she stood up at the same time as him, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss that he would never forget.

When they broke away this time Sirius grabbed her hand and held it in his as they walked through the still sleeping school towards the kitchens. Sirius and Ashley both felt as happy as possible and then Sirius decided he had to ask, "Ashley?" He said.

"Yeah, Sirius?" She replied a little concerned as her stomach began to relieve itself of the butterflies she had in it.

"Would you mind being my girlfriend?" He asked, he felt his stomach tie into a knot hoping that she would say yes and then… they stopped and she was kissing him again. His stomach immediately untied itself.

"Yes! I would love to!" Ashley exclaimed quietly.

"Thank you!" Sirius whispered quietly as he hugged her tightly.

"Sirius," Ashley whispered as they started walking again.

"Yeah, Ashley?" He asked almost as quietly.

"I love you!" She whispered in reply.


	2. The Kitchens

**Ashley Potter**

**Summary: **What would have happened if James Potter had a twin named Ashley? When James dies what would have happened if Ashley stayed alive? Harry would have a family and he would be loads nicer. This is set in the time of the marauders but I don't like Wormtail so he isn't included in it. I hope you like it!

**2. The Kitchens**

Ashley and Sirius reached the portrait of the bowl of fruit. Sirius tickled the pear since he was taller than Ashley. The pear turned into a handle and Ashley pulled the handle down and pushed the door open. They walked through the opening that the portrait created as they heard the scurrying of house elves working to make breakfast.

"Would Missus and Sir like something to eat?" A house elf asked.

"Dobbin! Of course they would! Why would they come here if they didn't?" Another house elf said as he elbowed the house elf named Dobbin.

"Well then, what would you like to eat?" The house elf Dobbin asked them.

Sirius glanced at Ashley and then asked for pancakes and milk.

"They would like breakfast!" Dobbin screeched at the top of his little lungs, "Two plates of pancakes and two glasses of milk!"

Sirius looked at Ashley as she watched the elves with fascination. "Have you ever seen house elves before Ash?" Sirius asked Ashley a little unbelieving.

"No, I haven't," Ashley replied softly with a sad look in her eyes.

"Why not? Don't your parents have a house elf?" He asked her almost as softly.

"Well, I think we did but then I think she got old and died or maybe they sent her to work here but her name was Sandy," Ashley explained.

"Sandy?" A passing house elf asked, and then he yelled, "They want Sandy over here!"

"Yes?" A little house elf asked slightly confused at why she had been asked for. But when she saw who was there she knew exactly why, "Ashley!" The little elf exclaimed as she ran over and hugged her.

"Sandy? Oh my! Dear, little, Sandy!" Ashley exclaimed happily as she hugged her tightly.

Sirius was happy to see Ashley feeling like this and felt that interrupting would be a bad idea. A group of elves rushed over with a tray that held two plates of pancakes and two cups of milk. Ashley placed Sandy down and then started to eat with Sirius.

Sirius examined Sandy the elf and noticed that she stayed very neat and proper. He approved of this elf. After all, the elf Kreacher that his mother owned hated his guts because he never was the nicest to Kreacher.

Ashley was watching Sirius intently since she had finished her pancakes five minutes before and Sirius hadn't been eating anything for five minutes at least.

She decided to have a little fun so she moved around to the back of Sirius' chair and started to tickle him. Then he started squirming in his chair and said, "Ashley! Please—breath of air—stop!"

"I'm sorry but you zoned out please finish eating so we can go for a walk!" Ashley exclaimed.

Sirius quickly finished eating his pancakes and then he stood up but before he could turn around Ashley had kissed him quickly and then she ran through the kitchens back out of the portrait hole. Sirius followed her quickly catching up really fast. Sirius and Ashley ran all the way to the lake and sat under a tree there for about half an hour.

Meanwhile…

Lily, Andrea, Amber, Cherry, James, and Remus were all sitting in the common room worried about their friends. Then James and Remus thought about creating a map so that they wouldn't be worried about their friends anymore, they decided to get Sirius and Ashley to help them create it.

James told the girls about their idea and the girls thought it was wonderful. But, Lily was a little unsure.

"What if you get hurt while making it?" She asked James, the concern evident in her voice.

"We won't blow up if that's what you mean!" James exclaimed as he laughed.

Lily still didn't look too sure but agreed that they needed to make it soon. James was glad that she accepted the idea.

James decided that Ashley being his sister would be at the edge of the lake. So, he walked over to the window and looked out. Sure enough there by the edge of the lake were two figures. One had the form of a girl with long jet black hair and the other looked like a boy with long black hair that reached just above his shoulders in layers and curtains.

James told the group that he was right and they all started walking out of the tower towards the lake…

Ashley and Sirius were sitting and talking when they heard their names being called from the big oak doors at the front of the school. They recognized those voices so they prepared to be faced with the challenge of making them understand what Sirius was to Ashley and what Ashley was to Sirius.

Ashley and Sirius started walking towards the four girls and two boys. They could still hear their names being called even though they were sure that the group could see them. So, Sirius stopped walking and pulled Ashley back as she continued walking towards her brother and her friends.

Sirius explained the situation to her and she laughed finding it hard to stand so she grabbed onto Sirius for support but then she fell down onto the grass anyways. Sirius sat down next to her since she was his girlfriend and he had to stay with her. When she sat up he kissed her for about two minutes; their friends stopped at the sight of Ashley with her hands in Sirius' hair and Sirius with his hands on her waist.

Lily wasn't surprised and neither was James or Remus. Lily and Remus knew that Sirius was quick at making moves and James knew that Ashley could get any one she wanted as fast as she decided, but everyone else; Amber, Andrea and Cherry that is were so confused that they didn't know what to say.

James however decided that they should leave them and so he grabbed Lily from behind and tickled her down to the ground until she was laughing so hard that she was crying she sat up and looked deeply into James' bright green eyes—they were the same exact shade as Ashley's—then she hurried and gave him a kiss since he was still sitting like he was going to tickle her.

When Lily gave James a kiss and then pulled back to see his reaction he pulled her back toward him for another kiss and she smiled knowing what was happening. James was about to ask her to be his girlfriend and she was definitely going to say yes to him!

"Lily?" James mumbled just inches away from her.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" James asked her quietly so that only she could hear him.

"YES!" Lily exclaimed kissing him again only more forcefully than before.

Remus looked from one couple to the next and then towards the three petrified girls standing there. He moved closer to them and suggested, "Perhaps we should go and eat breakfast?"

They all agreed and Amber took his arm as they walked towards The Great Hall.

James and Lily stood up and started walking towards the castle when they saw that Sirius and Ashley kept kissing on and off. James decided to split it up for right now, he walked over to Ashley and helped her up before Lily helped Sirius stand also. Sirius and Ashley never let go of each others hands though and walked that way into The Great Hall. Lily and James held each others hands but not as hard as Sirius and Ashley were.

As Ashley walked in she saw her best friend Severus across the hall at the Slytherin table. Severus was angry that Sirius was her boyfriend but he smiled at her all the same he ignored everyone else. His old best friends were no longer his friends anymore and he decided he was going to win Ashley over.

Sirius and Ashley sat down next to each other and Sirius glanced around the room. He met Severus' gaze and decided that if Severus was going to be jealous then he James, and Remus were going to do something about him.

James and Remus told Sirius and Ashley about the idea of the map and they all agreed to work together on it. Ashley turned away to talk to Amber and Andrea. Sirius told James and Remus about Severus. Sirius and James decided that they needed that map so that when they "played" with Severus, Ashley wouldn't be around. Remus looked a little sad about not being friends with Severus anymore but didn't say anything. James decided that he would be the leader of their little group so that when his sister was coming he could have Sirius go and talk to her or distract her from walking to where they were at least.

It had been six months since Sirius, James and Remus had begun working on their project but it had been eight months since Sirius and Ashley had started going out; it had also been eight months since Lily and James had started going out too.

It was forty-three minutes after midnight when Sirius and James finished working on the map. That evening when they had started putting the final touches on it all of them—Ashley, Sirius, Remus, and James—agreed on saying Messers Moony (that's Remus), Sharpclaw (that's Ashley), Padfoot (that's Sirius), and Prongs (that's James). They chose Messers so that they wouldn't give away the fact that they were all boys except for Ashley. One of the hardest parts about creating it was that for them to get their nick names they had to be animagus' so that they could fit their nick names. Remus had been bitten by a werewolf that very summer. Then that night he had fallen asleep before James and Remus finished the map. But right before he fell asleep, Ashley and Sirius had accomplished their transformations. James kept trying and then when Ashley left he made the transformation.

James and Sirius woke Remus up telling him that they had finished it. Then Sirius said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," while pointing his wand at the blank piece of parchment.

The paper started to reveal what the friends had placed on it. The paper read, "Messers Moony, Sharpclaw, Padfoot, and Prongs are pleased to present the marauders map," Then Sirius opened it up to reveal that Remus, Sirius, and James were shown in the common room, then when James moved over once so did his to dots on the map.

"Wonderful!" Sirius exclaimed.

Everyone that stayed up went to sleep when they were pleased with their work.

Sirius woke up at 5:15 and got ready for the day. He gets up at this time to do his hair and get dressed then he goes downstairs and waits for Ashley to come down at 5:45 now that she was waking up earlier.

Sirius ran a brush through his hair and took one final look at himself in the mirror then he walked down to the common room and sat on the couch.

Ashley woke up at 5:20 and chose to wear a black mini-skirt with a black tank-top. She then curled her hair delicately around her face and put on her make-up including eyeliner, lip-gloss, blush and black mascara.

Then she looked at herself in the mirror and decided she looked ok for the Saturday she would be spending entirely with Sirius. She climbed down the stairs and as soon as she stood in front of the fire, Sirius started to kiss her. She always knew he would do this but she never got used to the feeling of butterflies in her stomach when she kissed him.

Then they walked down to the kitchen and started talking to the elf Dobbin while they ate their usual Saturday morning breakfast. Finally they got up said goodbye to Dobbin and Sandy since Sandy had just barely joined them and walked out of the castle for a relaxing day. Or so they thought…


	3. Detention?

**Ashley Potter**

**Summary: **What would have happened if James Potter had a twin named Ashley? When James dies what would have happened if Ashley stayed alive? Harry would have a family and he would be loads nicer. This is set in the time of the marauders but I don't like Wormtail so he isn't included in it. I hope you like it!

**3. Detention?**

Ashley and Sirius walked through the Hogwarts grounds exploring and examining every crack and cranny that there was. Ashley finally got tired of that and looked up to see that it was dusk. She told Sirius about what she saw and then they decided to go and hang out a little more in the school. They walked around the dungeons enjoying that they had decided to add Sunday to the deal too. They started walking past Slughorn's dungeon when the door blew open and the walrus-like man was standing there slightly dazed.

"Professor Slughorn? What's wrong?" Ashley asked very softly.

"What's wrong?!?!? You should know since you were the one that blasted me to this place!" Slughorn spat in her direction… or at least tried to and missed terribly.

"I didn't…" Ashley started when Sirius put a hand up to tell her to be quiet.

"Yeah," Sirius said, "She didn't do this but I did!"

"No!" Ashley gasped. He's taking the blame for something neither of us committed.

"Yes. Sirius did place you in that door but if it weren't for me we wouldn't even be here!" Ashley exclaimed biting her lip to see what Sirius does. Sirius turned around and looked questioningly at her then back at Slughorn; Ashley just smiled her sweet serene smile.

"You two had parts to play in this?" Slughorn asked maliciously then added, "Both of you?

"Yes," Ashley proclaimed calmly, "We both did," The smile looked like it was stuck to her face.

"Well then…" Slughorn started then he said, "How do I know that there weren't others in this prank?"

"We only work with ourselves!" Ashley shrieked looking malicious now like he had just insulted her, Sirius had to keep the laughter from getting out, and this is exactly why he liked her; her temper.

"Oh I see now," Slughorn exclaimed still outraged, "You want detentions! Well it's your lucky day because I'm giving them out right now! You two come to my classroom tomorrow night at 5:00 and you will stay there cleaning the potions ingredients until 12:00!"

Ashley and Sirius were very distressed about this since they had planned to go on a double-date with James and Lily. Now Lily and James would have to go on the date without Sirius and Ashley. Sirius and Ashley started thinking and then they had a great idea. Remus and Amber could go on the date with Lily and James to replace Ashley and Sirius.

"Remus, please!" Ashley implored later that day, "It would really help Sirius and me! Plus, Amber wouldn't mind going on a date with you… you could use it as a… excuse to get her out on a date!"

"Hmmm," Remus thought, "Maybe if Amber says so…"

"She already said she wants to go! I just need your answer for it to be official!"

"Well, ok then…" Remus said slowly with a smile playing around his mouth.

"YES! Thanks so much Remus!" Ashley said as she gave him a big hug.

"No problem!" He called as Ashley darted away from the room to tell Amber the news.

"I can't believe it!" Amber exclaimed as she exhaled her breath from her happiness. She had been holding her breath because she was anxious for what Remus had said.

"Well, you need to start believing it because it is true," Ashley told her happily while she shook her head from left to right; her friend could be so odd at times.

"Well let's get ready!" Amber exclaimed.

Amber, Lily, and Ashley walked out of the dormitory at fifteen minutes to 5:00 and saw Sirius, Remus, and James waiting down there. Of course, Sirius and Ashley weren't going to be going on the date because they had the detention. They all said their goodbyes and agreed to meet that night in the common room around 1:00 a.m.

So, Sirius and Ashley walked towards Slughorn's classroom and James, Remus, Amber, and Lily started walking towards the Hogwarts courtyard as the guys had already gone and gotten the picnic basket and blanket from the kitchens.

Sirius and Ashley arrived at Slughorn's office at 4:55 and walked in to find Slughorn sitting at his desk. Ashley and Sirius walked up to him and he pointed to the potions ingredients cabinets without looking up as soon as they got to his desk. They walked over there and saw how many cabinets there were, they figured that they would take a good six or so hours. They started to work on cleaning the ingredients when Ashley started humming the song "1, 2, 3, 4" by "The Plain White T's" and Sirius listened until he couldn't stand it and started singing the words it was like they were on a loop because they sang that song over and over and soon the six hours were over and they were released.

Remus, James, Amber, and Lily were having a good picnic/date/thingy and had lots of laughing fits because of something James or Remus did. Then they realized that it was ten minutes to 12:00 and so they headed on up to Gryfindor House and got ready for bed in their pajamas and everything and made it back down when it was five minutes to 1:00 a.m. and sat there until Ashley and Sirius walked in at 1:03 when they had finished their dinner.

Everyone started talking and they were all alone in the common room since most of the Gryfindors' had already gone to bed. They talked about what they would do for the holidays and everything since it was already the beginning of December and they were going to have their vacations soon.

James and Ashley mentioned that they were going to go back to their house when the holidays came around; and then they asked if anyone wanted to go home with them and everyone said that they rather staying at school instead of leaving at all because you would just have to go back to it, so then they all said good night because they had to pack so they could go home on Monday in two days.

The next two days were pretty hectic and then James and Ashley were waving from a window on the Hogwarts Express to their best friends and then they turned a corner and were on their way to their house. When they got to King's Cross Station they saw their parents were standing on platform nine and three quarters waving at them as they climbed off of the train.

They headed on over to their house and then started getting settled in and so when they got to their rooms Ashley grabbed her favorite book and curled up to read while James ran outside to play with his basket balls and things like that.

James glanced towards their neighbor's house where an old couple had lived and saw that the usual rosy glow that lighted the windows wasn't there. Then he looked at the front door and noticed the floor mat wasn't there. James ran inside and yelled out loud.

"Mom! Dad! When did the Roberts' move?"

Ashley glanced up from her book and saw the distressed look on her twins face, and then she called out, "Mom, Dad! James is in trouble! He thinks the Roberts' moved!"

"They did move sweetie," Her mother called from the kitchen.

"When?" James asked.

"In September I believe…" Their mother replied.

James and Ashley just sat there astonished and then realized that someone might move into the house and then they started to get happy. They couldn't wait to see who moved in.


	4. Snivellus

**Ashley Potter**

**Summary: **What would have happened if James Potter had a twin named Ashley? When James dies what would have happened if Ashley stayed alive? Harry would have a family and he would be loads nicer. This is set in the time of the marauders but I don't like Wormtail so he isn't included in it. I hope you like it!

**4. "Snivellus"**

It was January 30th and as the school year continued to progress towards the end James and Sirius tormented Severus because he was jealous of Sirius. They called him all sorts of names from Snivelly to Snivellus. They went out of their way when Ashley wasn't with them to make him miserable but when she was with them they kept silent, certain that she would kill them if she knew what they were doing.

But today, the 30th, they were walking around the school without Ashley _and_ without the fear of running into her because she had gone home to spend the holidays with her parents and wouldn't be back for days. James had decided to stay and hang around with his friends. Sirius missed Ashley but, he knew that she wouldn't let him continue pranking Snivellus when she got back because his New Years Resolution was to tell her _all_ of his secrets that he was keeping from her.

Ashley was sitting in her green plush chair by the fire in the living room of her house while reading the book called Night World: Number 2. She pondered on how she would tell Sirius what had happened over the Christmas break. She didn't want to believe that it had happened but it had and she had to tell Sirius. She had promised to be honest with him. She went and grabbed her diary after bookmarking where she was in Night World and opened it to one of her more recent entries then she started reading; quietly, only mouthing the words with no sound coming out.

December 5th – Thierry's Family Moves In

She had met this family that moved in next door to her family when their old neighbors had moved out. She still couldn't believe what had happened.

She was outside in her front yard building a snow castle with a stairs and was working on the inside of the castle when she heard a car drive up. She didn't think her parents would be home by then but they could be, so she poked her head out of the front entrance and watched a moving truck drive up to the front of the house next to theirs.

She watched the truck stop and then she ran through the back entrance of her castle and into her house to tell James. James wanted to meet them, so they went outside and started working on sculpting the inside of the castle. They kept a close eye on the new family; so far all they had seen was a couple, then they saw a boy get out of the truck and glanced over, his mouth opened slightly when he saw Ashley, then it snapped shut and he waved at them. Ashley and James waved back then they called out asking if he would like to help them on the castle and he agreed.

While they were building, playing, talking, and laughing they found out that his name was Thierry Dimitri and then when they were putting the finishing touches on it Thierry told them that he was going to go to Hogwarts in February. Ashley and James were amazed they had wondered about his family since they had moved into a magical neighborhood and muggles wouldn't be able to see the neighborhoods that were magical.

"Well," Thierry said, "I am half wizard half vampire…" He trailed off.

"Oh! That's cool!" Ashley exclaimed when James just stayed staring, "James? Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine," He said after breaking his glazed over look.

"Well, I think we should have a snowball fight!" Thierry suggested to them.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Ashley agreed.

"Yeah it is!" James said mimicking his sister's movements they were always very similar in movement and they way they talk not to mention the way they looked.

As they played a couple of rounds of the snowball fights Ashley started noticing things in Thierry like how he was very lithe and threw pretty far and fast. Thierry was one of the most amazing people Ashley had met—ever. And, not only was Thierry well-built, he also had the best looks Ashley had ever seen. He had the best-looking black hair Ashley had ever seen not to mention his eyes were the shade of Ashley's gemstone: emerald. Ashley started to realize what was happening, she was beginning to fall for him.

Thierry watched the game with a close eye and was able to dodge every hit thrown at him even as he goggled at Ashley in his mind. She was the prettiest thing he had ever set his eyes on and he wanted to kiss her but figured that a girl that pretty already had a boyfriend. Little did he know that was true, _and _that he was going to be the one to ruin the relationship.


	5. Hogwarts Express

**Ashley Potter**

**Summary: **What would have happened if James Potter had a twin named Ashley? When James dies what would have happened if Ashley stayed alive? Harry would have a family and he would be loads nicer. This is set in the time of the marauders but I don't like Wormtail so he isn't included in it. I hope you like it!

**5. Hogwarts Express**

Ashley and James had been packing for the last five hours of their Winter Break. Ashley finished up with her trunk and closed it then she sent it down to the front door for her father to put in the car. Ashley walked over to James' room where he was having significantly more trouble packing everything he needed for Hogwarts. Ashley sighed and before she could do a thorough cleaning spell was attacked and pinned to the wall.

"What was…?" Ashley started to ask until she was interrupted with a kiss.

The kiss stopped and she looked into the most beautiful emerald eyes and then realized that they weren't her boyfriend's eyes—they were Thierry's.

Ashley slipped under Thierry's arm and started backing towards where James was standing, stunned.

Ashley was at a loss for words and as Thierry realized what he had done he ran out of the room. Ashley stared after him as James' gaze shifted from Ashley to the door and back to Ashley again.

"What was that?" Ashley asked in a dazed voice.

"I don't know… It is excusable though Ashley! Don't go and beat him up like you did everyone else that kissed you before," James exclaimed as he grabbed her arm to keep her in his room.

Ashley ripped her arm out of his grip and turned around with a look that could probably kill Voldemort if he even knew Ashley.

"**DON'T**. Tell me what to do!" Ashley growled from under her breath.

James backed up against the wall and stood there, trapped, "Ashley, It's ok! He didn't mean to! I mean—he lost CONTROL!" Ashley had stepped closer making James feel even more scared.

Then, out of the blue, Ashley hurried towards James and started to cry there, just hugging him. James was stunned for a little bit and then he hugged her back and started whispering calm and understanding words to her.

"Don't worry! You'll be fine Ash!" James told her quietly, "Shhh," James whispered and shushed until he had calmed her down enough to finish packing get her cleaned up and then make it look like nothing had happened on the way to Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station.

Ashley sat in the middle of James and Thierry during their ride back to Hogwarts on the train and talked to both of them. Thierry still was a little shy about what had occurred in James room, but Ashley had told him not to be.

The train starts nearing the school and as Ashley is about to get up and change into her robes Thierry touches her arm. Ashley turns towards him and as she sees his beautiful enthralling emerald eyes she can't help how pulled in she is by them. Then, before she knows it Thierry has one hand on Ashley's arm and the other on Ashley's neck while their lips meet and mingle. James doesn't notice until he has his robes on and turns around. Then James stands there, shocked.

"Ahem," James coughs at them and they turn to see James staring at them with a confused look, "What in the wizarding world are you doing?

Ashley glances at Thierry, but then quickly looks away because he has this smoldering look on his face that could only mean frustration.

"Well, I don't know!" Ashley exclaims as James looks at her expectantly, "I guess I like Thierry and not Sirius anymore, but I have to be the one to tell him!"

"Fine. Just please! Stop doing… _that thing _in front of me!" James yells.

"Fine, we won't _kiss_ in front of you!" Ashley yells back.

"Good!" James says and then he storms out of the compartment to go find someone else from their year.

"Thierry, I have a boyfriend… but, I—I don't know," Ashley stutters.

"Shhh," Thierry shushes her quietly, "Don't worry you can break up with Sirius and then in a few weeks I will ask you out and you will answer with what you think is appropriate."

"Ok… but, I don't know how Sirius is gonna take this news…" Ashley said a little scared of what might happen.

"Don't worry you'll be fine!" Thierry exclaimed kissing her softly on the forehead, then her nose, then her mouth.

"Hmmm," Ashley murmurs through the kisses.

Ashley had made it back to Hogwarts and Sirius was going to tell her now or never, so he chose now. Sirius walked up to Ashley and asked if he could speak to her alone, she nods but says barely anything.

"Ashley…" How will I do this? Sirius thought to himself, "I've been mistreating your friend Severus…"

"You've—WHAT!?!?!?" Sirius! I can't believe you!" Ashley yelled as she started to cry harder and harder.

"Ashley it's OK! I mean not that… oh I don't know!" Sirius was really distressed.

"No, it's not ok you know what Sirius? This relationship," Ashley says as she points from him to her, "-is over!" Ashley ran back into the castle away from the guy she thought she loved but then when she found out one of his secrets couldn't even stand to think about him let alone see him.

Ashley ran straight to the common room skipping the feast and passing James as he was on his way to dinner, "Ashley?" James asks a little confused. Ashley just ignores him and continues running until shes up in her dorm and then she starts crying so hard that it's making it hard to breath.

Thierry had known this was going to happen so the next thing that happened was quite unusual—Ashley was sitting on her bed one second and then she was on someone else's bed in someone's arms. Ashley looked up to see Thierry watching her closely and then he kisses her right there in the boys' dormitory.

Ashley was starting to calm down from her fight with Sirius because of Thierry and the way his perfect lips work together with hers not to mention how his arms felt like a safe house for Ashley. James walks in to see his sister making out with Thierry and that is when he realizes what happened. Ashley broke up with Sirius!

6


	6. Unexpected

**Ashley Potter**

**Summary: **What would have happened if James Potter had a twin named Ashley? When James dies what would have happened if Ashley stayed alive? Harry would have a family and he would be loads nicer. This is set in the time of the marauders but I don't like Wormtail so he isn't included in it. I hope you like it!

**6. Unexpected**

_The boy with dark, shaggy black hair kept coming forward, not diverting his path._

"_He will run straight into me!" The dark-haired girl thought._

"_No, he won't." A voice contradicted her._

"_Yes! He will! He hates me!" She thought, sadly._

_The boy continued and then stopped where there were only a few inches left between them._

"_Ashley, why?" The boy asked._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ashley screamed in the dark of the night.

"Ashley! What's wrong?!" Cherry asked, halfway asleep and halfway scared to death.

Andrea and Amber hurried over to where Cherry was stroking Ashley's hair to calm her down.

"You ok girl?" Amber stage-whispered.

"I-I think s-so," Ashley stuttered.

"You have a nightmare?" Andrea asked calmly.

Ashley looked directly at her, communicating a quiet message with Andrea. Andrea's large brown eyes glistening in the one candle she had just lighted took on a look of comprehension.

"We should take her to the hospital wing," Amber said to the room.

Andrea and Cherry just stared at her like she was crazy, why would they take their friend to the hospital wing if she was ok?

"We should take her to the hospital wing," Amber repeated, a little louder.

Andrea and Cherry helped Ashley get up and the walked down to the hospital wing holding up Ashley with Amber leading the way.

Andrea whispered to Cherry quietly, "Where did Lily go? She wasn't in our room."

"I don't know," Cherry responded so quietly Andrea could barely hear the reply.

"What are you girls doing here?" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed when Amber knocked on the Hospital Wing's doors.

Then she saw Ashley and hurried them all inside. Amber, Cherry, and Andrea took turns explaining different parts of what happened.

Madame Pomfrey realized what had happened and told them all to go to bed because she would take it from there with Ashley. The girls returned to their dorm but didn't go back to sleep. Instead, they stayed up. Waiting for Lily-she would have some explaining to do.

"I can't handle this!" Sirius exclaimed.

"We know!" James responded just as loudly.

"The girl I love just broke up with me!"

James shared a tired look with Remus and then responded with, "You don't know what love is. You're only an eleven-year-old!"

Sirius ran over to James about to punch him when he heard footsteps on the stairs outside their door, "What was that?" Sirius asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, but someone is outside our door—,"

Just then the door flew open letting chilling air into the room. In the doorway stood a cloaked figure holding a minotaur horn.

"Who are you?" They all exclaimed at the same time.

4


	7. Who Am I?

**Ashley Potter**

**Summary: **What would have happened if James Potter had a twin named Ashley? When James dies what would have happened if Ashley stayed alive? Harry would have a family and he would be loads nicer. This is set in the time of the marauders but I don't like Wormtail so he isn't included in it. I hope you like it!

**7. Who Am I?!**

"You don't know who I _AM_?" The stranger exclaimed.

"Well, duh! We just asked you who you were! Of course we don't know!" James exclaimed.

"Don't you guys read?" The stranger asked them.

"Yeah… I guess we do…" Sirius said slowly.

"Then, have you read The Lightning Thief?" The stranger exclaimed.

"Well, not necessarily… why is that important?" Sirius asked.

"Why is that important!?" There is a pause. "Are you to tell me that you have no idea who Percy Jackson is?"

"Well, yeah!!" Sirius and James both exploded while Remus sat back quietly, watching.

The stranger turned away from James and Sirius, shaking his head. "Do you know who I am?" He asked Remus.

"Yes," Remus responded stiffly.

"Do you mind telling them who I am or do I have to tell them?" The stranger asked.

Remus heaved a deep breath and then pulled a copy of The Lightning Thief out and handed it to James, then said, "This –," He said as he gestured to the stranger, "Is Percy Jackson."

"Who's that?" Sirius asked, starting to calm down.

"Read that book," Remus said as he nodded towards the book James was holding, "And you will find out."

Then, Remus got up and walked out of the dormitory, straight into the hall, and then down to the common room.

Sirius and James exchanged looks, and then both started to read the story—taking turns reading out loud. The cloaked figure—Percy Jackson—sat down and made himself comfortable. This was going to be a LONG night.­­­­­­­­­­­

Lily finally climbed through the portrait hole and then, quietly made her way up the stairs leading to her dorm; hoping not to wake her friends.

_She walked into the dorm room with all the lights off and started getting ready for bed when all of a sudden a light was switched on and she sees three faces peering at her; Andrea, Amber, and Cherry._

_Lily backed up to the wall and then realized that her shirt is only half buttoned up and starts re-doing the buttons. Andrea stares at Lily with her patronizing eyes._

"_What were you doing?" Amber asked Lily, looking her up and down and pausing to watch Lily's attempt at buttoning up her shirt._

"_What do you mean?" Lily asked sounding confused, "I was getting ready for bed until I got interrupted._

"_I think you know what we mean," Cherry exclaimed as she grabbed Lily's wrists and held her against the wall._

"_I actually have no idea what you mean! So, go on. Tell me what you mean!" Lily exclaimed as she started to cry._

"_Well, here is a starter. What were you doing with Remus?" Andrea asked._

"_Studying," Lily answered quietly._

"_Studying what?" Amber asked._

"_Potions! Duh!" Lily exclaimed impatiently as she started to struggle._

"LILY!" Amber yelled as she walked down to the common room and found Lily asleep on the couch; obviously having a nightmare, "Wake up!"

Lily blinked open her bright green eyes, and looked around the room, and then she calmed down.

"Amber do we have to take her to the hospital wing too?" Andrea asked while Cherry tried to calm Lily down.

"I think we need to," Amber said, "Two of our friends have had nightmares in the past 12 hours! WE need to figure something out, this one looked just as serious as Ashley's was,"

Cherry and Andrea picked Lily up and followed Amber through the portrait hole and then all the way down to the hospital wing where they would visit Ashley and drop off Lily. But, when they arrived at the hospital wing, Ashley already had a visitor; Thierry.

He was sitting there holding their friends hand as though it was the most special thing in the world and it could break in two seconds. Then when he thought no one was looking he leaned over Ashley and kissed her, softly at first, then more fiercely even though all she could do was feel it and not respond very well. For a nightmare it had taken most of her strength so Cherry, Amber, and Andrea were hoping that this might not be the case with Lily. Although they weren't so sure that it would be any different.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Ashley woke up at midnight and sat up. She looked around and saw that Lily was in the bed beside hers. "_That's normal_," she thought. Then she saw all of the other beds with other students from different houses and realized just where she was. "_The hospital wing," _She remembered Thierry visiting her and holding her hand and then suddenly kissing her, she smiled at the thought and tried to picture it in her mind.

_Her jet black hair flowing on the pillow underneath her, and Thierry's blonde hair looking as messed up as ever; like he had learned the trait of running his fingers through his hair from James. Then, Thierry leaning forward as he held her gaze intently with his emerald eyes, her similar eyes not being able to look away. Then Thierry's lips on hers, a few seconds later his hands positioned themselves slowly, one moved to her stomach and started stroking softly while the other moved to her neck holding her still. She felt the urge to reach up, wrap her arms around his neck, and pull herself entirely against him; every curve hitting him in just the right spots._

The sound of footsteps woke her from her imagining and she quickly lay back down and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. The footsteps got closer until she knew they were passing the front of her bed then they kept getting closer to her ears. Her heart was pounding and then she felt someone's breath on her face and before she could open her eyes, the person's lips against hers. Then just as quickly as the kiss had started it stopped and she opened her eyes and gasped.


	8. Why?

**Ashley Potter**

**Summary: **What would have happened if James Potter had a twin named Ashley? When James dies what would have happened if Ashley stayed alive? Harry would have a family and he would be loads nicer. This is set in the time of the marauders but I don't like Wormtail so he isn't included in it. I hope you like it!

**8. Why?**

Before Ashley could scream a hand slipped over her mouth and a soft voice told her to be quiet. Then Ashley calmed down because the eyes she was looking into were pools of blue-green seawater.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly.

"I, madam, am Percy Jackson," Percy introduced himself quietly.

"Wow! Really? That's so cool! But, why did you kiss me?" Ashley asked him.

"I didn't kiss you, that was the ghost of sleep he preferred you being awake when I visited," Percy explained.

"Oh, ok," Ashley quickly accepted the information.

"So, why are you here?" Ashley asked.

"I am helping a friend out of a little doozey," Percy replied.

"Really? What kind of doozey?" Ashley asked intrigued.

"Just the normal girl-friend problems doozey," Percy explained.

Ashley thought about this for a little while then said, "If I was still part of Sirius' life I would probably be called his girl-friend," Ashley's face drooped a little here, "But, I'm not. I'm now part of Thierry's life so I'm ok!" Ashley placed a smile on her face.

Percy saw the pained expressions and told her to calm down and that it would be ok. Ashley smiled—a real smile this time—and thanked him.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_Ten Minutes Before…_

Sirius and James had just finished reading The Lightning Thief and so they sat up and said that's a good book. Percy Jackson looked up at them and then stood up immediately getting a few cracks to happen in his back. Sirius and James winced at the sounds. Percy turned toward them and they looked directly up at him.

"Now that you have read that book, I'm gonna let you know something," Percy told them, "I'm here solely as a person who is supposed to show you that ex-girlfriends really do get on with life and you should follow."

"But—," James started to protest, but Percy held up a hand.

"Follow me," He said calmly.

Lily woke from her dream in the very late hours of the evening and thought about the dream she'd had earlier. "_I'm dating James NOT Remus! We really were ONLY studying!_" Her thoughts seemed to yell.

Lily looked around wondering if anyone was near her and realized that there were two people, a second year from Ravenclaw and a first year from… is that, Gryfindor? "_Oh my gosh! It is! And black hair… Ashley!_" Lily thought.

"_Why am I in the Hospital Wing?_" Lily thought to herself, "_I'm not mentally incapable_," She thought, "_Am I?_"

Dawn started to approach and Lily started to feel a lot more sleepy as the light crept in so she turned towards Ashley and quickly fell asleep.

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Back In The Present Time…_

Percy only needed that long to search Ashley's thoughts—coming out of a book really does give you special abilities—for the memory he knew he would need to show Sirius; that Ashley was happy with Thierry.

He found the most recent memory, one created by her mind of an event that had happened earlier. She was kissing Thierry and then the kiss got deeper.

Percy smiled, "_This might make Sirius unhappy, but at least he can see that she has happily moved on_."

Percy looked one more time at Ashley to see that she had fallen asleep as he had taken the memory.

Percy looked around before simply gliding through the floor with Ashley's memory locked in his brain.

­­­­­­­­­­­­Percy arrived in the corridor where Sirius and James were waiting for him, two minutes later from when he got the memory.

"I have proof that she is happy with Thierry, Sirius," Percy said then he tuned his mind only on that memory and then he shoved it into Sirius' and James' heads.

As the memory started Sirius watched intently.

_Her jet black hair flowing on the pillow underneath her, and Thierry's blonde hair looking as messed up as ever; like he had learned the trait of running his fingers through his hair from James. Then, Thierry leaning forward as he held her gaze intently with his emerald eyes, her similar eyes not being able to look away. Then Thierry's lips on hers, a few seconds later his hands positioned themselves slowly, one moved to her stomach and started stroking softly while the other moved to her neck holding her still. She reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled herself entirely against him; every curve hitting him in just the right spots._

Sirius and James pulled out of the memory with Percy and then James hurried to Sirius telling him it was ok and that Ashley was happy.

"I know she's happy but… Why? Why, did this happen to me?" Sirius exclaimed.

"I don't know," James said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Sirius and James looked up to find that Percy had disappeared. They looked around but couldn't find Percy anywhere. Instead the saw a teacher walking down the hall. Sirius and James started walking towards the teacher when out of nowhere the teacher stops right in front of them, not allowing them to pass and then raises one arm, "Bada-bing," Raises the other arm, "Bada-boom," Extends both arms straight out and nods, and "I am here!"

"Professor MontRogan?" James asks.

"Wha'd'ya kiddos want?" Professor MontRogan asked impatiently.

"Nothing," Sirius said.

"Then get out of my way!" The professor exclaimed.

Sirius and James quickly moved aside so that Professor MontRogan could pass.

After he had turned the corner at the end of the hallway James and Sirius made their way back up to the Gryfindor common room.

"Why, do you think, is Professor MontRogan so mean?" James asked Sirius once they were in their dormitory.

"I'm not worrying about him right now! I'm more worried about how Ashley looks so happy not to mention the way Percy Jackson just disappeared like that!" Sirius exclaimed.

Thierry made his way up to the Hospital Wing and then he paused at the door, "_What am I doing?_" He asked himself and then he pushed the door open.

Ashley was sitting up in bed reading a book that she hadn't been able to put down for the last two days in a row, "Ashley!" Thierry called out to her, "How are you doing?"

Ashley looked up at the sound of her name and smiled when she saw Thierry walking over to her, "I'm great now!" She exclaimed.

Thierry sat down on her bed and reached out to her. Ashley leaned into him and smiled.

Thierry turned her around and kissed her gently, this time getting a reaction out of her; a low moan and her moving her arms around his neck pulling closer until there were no gaps between them at all.

Thierry smiled slightly and then kissed her more deeply. Ashley responded with sliding her hands up and down his back. He started sliding his hands up and down her sides.

Ashley pulled away and looked at Thierry for a little while, and then she lay down. Thierry lay down on top of her and started kissing her more fiercely, until Ashley told him to stop.

"Why, Ashley?" Thierry asked her as she sat up making him sit up too.

"We are in a public place, anyone could come in at anytime," Ashley explained.

Thierry did understand why they were stopping; he just didn't want to stop.

Just then Andrea, Amber, and Cherry, followed by the guys burst into the Hospital Wing and crown around Ashley's bed. The girls were all crying and the guys—Sirius, Remus, and James—were each holding one up.

Thierry looked at Ashley shocked and she just put on that "all-knowing" look. Then Ashley looked up at Amber and asked what had happened.

Amber looked at Ashley and burst out into new tears. Ashley looked at Andrea and Cherry but they didn't say anything either. She glanced up at Remus and Sirius, who just shrugged. Finally, she turned to her brother who was silently crying, and then Ashley looked questioningly at him.

Like any good brother he tried to make the news go slow and soft, "Ashley, Mom and Dad," How could he put this, "They… they were murdered by… a guy named Voldemort."

Ashley was shocked and then she started crying, softly at first and then harder than she had ever cried before. She reached out to Thierry who comfortingly kissed her on the forehead and wrapped his arms around her; letting her cry on his shoulder.

Sirius saw this and realized she truly was happy. Then he also realized he was ok with the break-up. Sirius started crying; but not because he was sad. He was happy for Ashley and sad at the same time. She had just lost her parents but she had Thierry to comfort her.

Ashley was still crying when all of her friends stopped. They waited for her to stop crying, and then James walked forward and un-wrapped her from Thierry's grip and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Ashley, I know this is hard. It's hard for me too but now Professor Dumbledore would like us to go to our house and pack up our stuff to be sent to our Aunt's house just across the street. Right now they are just working on building two more rooms in that house," James explained to Ashley, "And Dumbledore told me to tell you that we can bring whoever we want to help us pack it all up."

Ashley's eyes brightened at this news and looked at Thierry who was watching her and nodded. "So, I would be able to take someone to help me?" Ashley asked James to get the facts straight.

"Yeah, but Dumbledore said only one person so, choose wisely," James said glancing around the group and stopping on Thierry.

"I've already chosen Remus to come with us," James told Ashley, "You can choose someone too, to help with packing."

Ashley glanced at Thierry again and then told James what she wanted. "I want Thierry to come with us."

"Ok," James said, "Thierry, Remus, we need to go to Dumbledore now," James said as he helped Ashley up from the bed since Madame Pomfrey had said she could go.

On the way to Dumbledore's office Ashley reached for Thierry's hand and held it tightly in her grip. James and Remus were ahead talking deeply about something.

Ashley, Thierry, James, and Remus made their way up the stairs to Dumbledore's office after giving the password "lemon drops" to the gargoyle outside of the office.

The four kid's stopped just outside of the door and then when James was about to knock on the door, it opened.

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice calmly invited. The group walked through the door and then up to Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore started talking, "You four will be going back to Ashley and James' old house to pack all of their belongings up and take it over to their Aunt and Uncle's house across the street."

Dumbledore then stood up and explained that he had arranged for a portkey to arrive at Ashley and James' parent's house at exactly 8:00 the next morning. He then walked over to a cabinet and picked up a white jacket; he explained that this was the portkey and that they should be back in his office at 7:30 the next morning.

Ashley and Thierry parted ways with James and Remus on the way to Gryfindor Tower.

Once James and Remus had walked around a corner Thierry pulled Ashley into a secret passageway that ended really close to the Gryfindor common room. Thierry pulled Ashley into the compartment and they started walking along the corridor inside it. Once they reached the opposite end that led to the common room Thierry turned Ashley around to face him and then he started to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck; he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her tightly against him.

"I never thought I could be so happy!" Ashley thought to herself and then smiled.

Ashley then pulled away from Thierry and pulled Thierry out of the passageway and into the area right in front of the Gryfindor common room. Thierry quickly pulled her into another kiss just as Sirius was rounding a corner. He stood right there as quiet as possible and watched Ashley and Thierry until he couldn't take it and ran back the way he had come.

Ashley immediately looked toward the corner but no one was there, "Strange," Ashley thought with a puzzled expression on her face. Then Ashley and Thierry headed into the common room.


	9. Confusions

**Ashley Potter**

**Summary: **What would have happened if James Potter had a twin named Ashley? When James dies what would have happened if Ashley stayed alive? Harry would have a family and he would be loads nicer. This is set in the time of the marauders but I don't like Wormtail so he isn't included in it. I hope you like it!

**9. Confusions**

Ashley and Thierry were greeted by a wave of red, brown, and blonde. As Ashley and Thierry got the breath knocked out of them Ashley realized it was Cherry, Andrea, and Amber who had rushed at them. She hugged them back and smiled. It was just then that she realized exactly how tired she was and she told her friends that. They all wanted to help her up to her room and so Thierry walked with them to the stairs.

Ashley turned towards Thierry when she remembered he wouldn't be able to accompany her up to the room and she walked right up to him, stood on her tip-toes, and kissed him passionately and sweetly. The kiss deepened as Thierry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer and tighter against him. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck and then she broke the kiss and leaned towards his ear and whispered these three words, "I love you!"

Thierry pulled her even closer and whispered the same thing into her ear. Before they let go of each other they shared one last kiss.

"Goodnight, Ashley." Thierry whispered to her.

"Goodnight, Thierry. I love you." And with that she was swept up to the bedroom by Andrea, Cherry, and Amber.

As soon as Cherry shut the door she exclaimed, "Dang girl! You and Thierry are really getting serious! What did you whisper to him the first time?"

"That's for me and Thierry to know." Ashley started in a whisper, "If I ever feel the need to tell you, though, I will." She finished in normal but slightly hushed tones.

Cherry looked disappointed but didn't push the subject anymore. Cherry danced her way into the bathroom so she could get ready for bed and then Amber rushed in before the door shut so she could take off her make-up. This left Andrea and Ashley, the only ones still in the room.

"So, Ash. How long do you think you will be away from school?" Andrea asked Ashley.

Ashley sat there for a little bit and then the whole reality of what had happened to her parents came crashing down and she burst into tears, "I-I d-don't know!" She started to sob even more.

Andrea hurried over to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders, "C'mon Ash. I didn't mean for you to cry. If you're not sure then we don't have to talk about it."

Ashley's vision had become blurred but she smiled through it all, "Andrea, thank you! You've always been there for me. I'm not only crying about my parents though. I'm wondering if I was right about breaking up with Sirius… I mean I didn't really have a reason other than Thierry kissing me until Sirius told me how he had been mean to Severus. What's really bad is, Sirius was willing to tell the truth about it. He started to tell me and he was going to apologize and I used that against him!"

There was a really steady flow of tears now, "I'm such a mess! This is exactly why I shouldn't date or even think about boys!"

Andrea pulled Ashley closer, "No, no. This is exactly the reason you should! You have to go through hard times in order to make it to the easy ones."

"Well, I'm just so confused! Do you think I chose right? Leaving Sirius for Thierry, I mean." Ashley asked Andrea in between sobs.

"Actually, I don't. But it isn't up to me to decide who you date. It's up to you." Andrea replied, "You're right. Sirius was going to apologize for being mean to Severus but instead of accepting it you broke up with him. I'm pretty sure you still love him, also. I've seen you staring at him in the common room. And I know you two wake up early and talk in the mornings before everyone else. You guys were perfect together!"

Ashley looks into Andrea's wise eyes, "You're right… But I'm with Thierry now. It would look really bad if I just broke up with him now… especially after I told him I loved him."

"You what?" Andrea practically shrieked, making Cherry and Amber poke their heads out and ask if something was wrong.

"No. Everything is fine." Andrea assured them.

Once they had gone back into the bathroom and closed the door again Andrea asked, "When did this occur?"

"Just now…" Ashley whispered, wondering if it actually had.

"Why would you do that, Ashley?" Andrea asked looking concerned and a little miffed.

"I'm not sure…. I just…. I feel like I love him. But it's the same way I feel about Sirius. I can't do this Andrea! I can't!" Ashley started to cry again at this point.

"Shhhh, shhhhh!" Andrea quietly started calming Ashley, "It's okay! You'll be just fine."

Ashley started to fall asleep as Andrea murmured these words in her ear and smoothed her hair. Eventually Ashley was entirely asleep so Andrea helped her lay down in her bed and she carefully set her alarm for 5:15 so that Ashley would wake up when she wanted to.

The alarm buzzed waking Sirius from his dream about Ashley. She had been crying and couldn't find anyone other than him to help her. She had been hugging him and she had been listening to what he told her and he had the feeling that she had just been hurt to a great extent by someone she loved and trusted but before he could ask her about it the buzzer had interrupted his dream.

Sirius climbed out of bed and began his preparations for the day. He chose to just brush through his shaggy hair and then he'd leave it that way. He also wore a Plain White T's band t-shirt and a pair of jeans that weren't so tight he looked gay but also weren't so baggy that he looked ghetto. They were just right on him. He finally pulled his robes on over his head and walked down to the common room. He sat on a couch and just watched the fire flicker.

Ashley awoke at about 5:15 and picked out her outfit, a lime green skirt with black leggings and a completely white see through shirt which she would wear over a black tank top. The shirt was off her shoulders and it was very flowy. Once Ashley had finished with her outfit she hurried into the bathroom and started on her hair.

She straitened it and then put a few spirals in her hair to the point where part of her hair was straight and then part of the outside layer of hair was curled in little ringlets. She smiled at her reflection. Everything was done except her makeup. She hurried to finish her appearance before 5:30 so that she'd have time to talk to Sirius. She had to set things straight and when she thought about it she figured she didn't need to put makeup on, she was going to be crying soon anyways.

She quickly grabbed her robes and hurried down to the common room. Once she saw that Sirius was on the couch she went ahead and sat down right next to him, she may have even sat a little too close but Sirius didn't have a problem with that and neither did she. She turned toward him and stared straight into his eyes which were as true as the sky was blue.

"Sirius." Ashley started, "We need to talk."

Sirius' eyes grew wider and he said, "Anything specific?"

Ashley responded with, "Yes… in fact, I need to talk to you about how I broke up with you."

Sirius drew in a ragged breath; he wasn't taking the fact that she had to talk to him well, especially when she needed to talk about their break up, "Okay. Talk then."

Ashley breathed deeply and then started to explain to Sirius, "Andrea and I were talking last night and I asked her if she thought I had chosen right, like if I should have chosen to stay with you even if Thierry had charmed me at my house and she said that, yes. I should have stayed with you."

Ashley took a deep breath and started to cry as she continued, "I agreed with her but I also didn't agree with her. I feel the same way about you as I do Thierry. I can't keep lying to myself about my feelings. So, the only way I can think to make it better is to probably remove myself from both of you for right now. I just think I might need time away from you guys."

Sirius was about to protest when Ashley stopped him by saying, "I'm going to tell Thierry as soon as I see him. I won't be dating anyone for a little while. Honest."

And with that Ashley stood up and started to walk away when Sirius grabbed her arm and spun her around and kissed her. When he stopped he asked her, "How did that make you feel?"

Ashley looked at him with those large emerald eyes that were glistening in the firelight and said, "Wonderful. But, I can't." And with that she removed herself from him and walked out of the common room and into the corridor outside.


	10. A New Home?

**Ashley Potter**

**Summary: **What would have happened if James Potter had a twin named Ashley? When James dies what would have happened if Ashley stayed alive? Harry would have a family and he would be loads nicer. This is set in the time of the marauders but I don't like Wormtail so he isn't included in it. I hope you like it!

**10. A New Home?**

As soon as she was in the corridor she sat down against the wall and started to cry. She sat there for a good 5 minutes just crying. She couldn't stop. She slowly started to calm down and then when she felt she would be okay, she stood up and started down the staircases leading to the great hall.

As soon as she reached the main staircase she realized that in order to succeed in her plan she had to change who she was taking with her to help pack up her house. She knew all of her friends were going to be at breakfast at 6:30 so they could say good bye to her before she left. And she'd get to talk to Thierry then and let him know about how she couldn't date him anymore until she was positive who she loved more.

She thought about it, all of the friends she could take to help her pack. There was: Lily, Cherry, Andrea, Amber, and then… there was Severus. She knew who she was going to take as soon as she went through the list. She figured she'd find him in the great hall eating already. She hurried into the great hall and found him sitting away from the other Slytherins and she hurried over to him. When she sat down he looked up and smiled.

"Ashley!" Severus exclaimed, "How are you? I heard about your parents. I'm so sorry!"

Ashley smiled, "It's okay! I'm fine Sev." She exclaimed with a big smile, "But, I was wondering if maybe you could do me a favor."

"Sure, anything for you Ashley." Severus smiled even more; he was definitely a morning person, Ashley thought.

"Well, I have to take someone with me to help me pack my stuff up and move it to my aunt's." Ashley explained, "I mean, I don't have to but, I would like to. Do you want to come with me?"

_Boy do I want to!_ Severus thought. "Sure, I'll come." Severus smiled at her again.

"Thanks Sev!" Ashley exclaimed as she started to get up, "You are a huge help!"

Severus waved at her as she started towards the Gryffindor table.

It was 5 minutes to 6:30 when all of Ashley's friends made their way into the great hall. She smiled when she saw Amber and Remus holding hands, followed by Lily and James. After the two couples came Cherry with Thierry (who were talking intently), and Sirius and Andrea (who couldn't stand to look at each other let alone talk to each other) they all sat down close to Ashley at the table and started talking to her and giving her good morning greetings.

Thierry made his way around the table and sat next to Ashley. He then turned her towards him and kissed her. As Ashley pulled away Thierry looked questioningly at her and her only response was to get up, take his hand, and start walking out of the great hall. Sirius watched all of this intently.

As soon as they were out of the great hall Thierry grabbed Ashley around the waist figuring she was in a romantic mood and he kissed her right in the middle of the main hall. When she pushed away from him and ran outside he followed her.

Thierry walked up to Ashley slowly when he found her at the edge of the lake and asked, "Ashley, is there something you'd like to say? Is something bothering you?"

Ashley explained about her conversation with Andrea the night before and how she had also talked to Sirius that morning. Thierry wasn't sure where this was going until he heard the part about her wanting to "remove herself from them until she was positive about her feelings and who she loved most" which made him wonder.

"I just can't keep messing with your guys' minds and my heart. I'm sorry." Ashley finished quietly looking down.

Thierry tilted her face to look into her eyes and leaned forward to kiss her gently as Ashley started to cry silently, "How was that?" He whispered right after, his hot breath still hitting her face.

"It was… amazing. I just, I can't date you or Sirius right now. I have to be positive of my feelings and whether I have feelings stronger for one of you first; which is why I'm taking Severus to help me pack instead of you." Ashley explained through a steady flow of hot tears.

Thierry looked so crushed that Ashley couldn't stand it anymore and she ran back inside so she could go find James, Remus, and Severus so they could all leave.

Once Remus, James, Ashley, and Severus were gathered in Dumbledore's office at 7:30 Dumbledore explained about the portkey. The white jacket was to be touched by all of them at the exact same time. Once it had been used as a portkey though they wouldn't be able to use it again which is why Dumbledore had already set a portkey up at Ashley and James' aunt's house.

The time came when they needed to go and Ashley grabbed Severus' hand so as to have two things to hold his hand (mainly for comfort) and the jacket (so she could be transported with everyone else). As soon as they got there Ashley realized that her aunt had already taken her parents stuff over to her house. All she had left was James and Ashley's rooms.

Ashley rushed up to her room, never letting go of Severus' hand, and hurriedly opened the door. It smelled just like it had when she had left it at the end of winter break and that was when she started crying. She turned to Severus and she just cried on his shoulder. All the while he was rubbing her back and talking in hushed tones to her about how she was going to be all right and everything would be fine.

As Ashley's sobs became more and more spaced out and her breathing became more normal Severus moved into the room and looked around. It was a typical bedroom but you wouldn't be able to tell if it was a girl or a guy's room because it had lots of generic items. The only thing that gave it away as a girl's room was the fact that her bed was definitely a girl's bed. Pink, blue, and green pillows were placed neatly at the top of it and there was an orange, pink, and white comforter. The last thing he saw was a whitish-pinkish blanket that was draped diagonally on the bed to complete the look.

Severus immediately said, "Okay Ash, anything in particular you'd like to start with?"

Ashley looked around and then answered, "Yes, my bed."

Severus conjured up a large box and then they started putting the actual bed in it. The box had a shrinking spell on it which makes it easier to fit stuff in, plus it wouldn't be heavy. They quickly placed everything inside the box and sealed it shut. Ashley looked around her room and sighed. This was the last time she'd be in that house before the school year was over.

Ashley walked over to Severus who was staring out the window at the sky and she hugged him from behind and laid her head on his shoulder, thanking him without words. Severus smiled and then he turned around and gave her a full hug.

"Everything is turning out all right." Severus whispered into her hair.

Ashley let go of him and for the first time since early that morning she smiled, "You're right. Everything is turning out all right."

Remus and James were working as fast as they could to pack all of James' things neatly into the charmed box that they had been given by Severus. It wasn't a fairly easy task as they had first thought. James was rather… messy.

"I'm so confused!" James finally exploded.

Remus knew he had been keeping that anger locked up somewhere, "Confused? About what?" Remus asked, calmly acting like he didn't see what was going on with Ashley.

"Ashley!" James exclaimed. "She acts like she wants one thing and then she changes her mind and once I think she's finally got what she wants she changes again!"

"Girls are a whirlwind of emotions and decisions. They change their minds and feelings about something quite often. Sometimes for the better," Remus started, "other times for the worse." He finished.

James wasn't happy about that, "And what did she do? Why did she bring Snape instead of Thierry?"

"I'm not sure she'd be glad to know you called her friend 'Snape' she does seem to genuinely like him." Remus reprimanded James.

"I don't care! She keeps confusing me! I'm supposed to understand her better than anyone and yet, I don't!" James let out an exasperated sigh.

"I know, I know." Remus said, "You're frustrated. Yes, that makes sense but you can't get mad at her! Like I said, girls are a whirlwind of emotions… or a hurricane if you prefer that."

James looked and Remus and smiled slightly, "You always know how to make me calm down. That must be why you came with me. I doubt you wanted to leave Amber for an amount of time you weren't certain of."

Remus shrugged, "I'll do what I have to do and Amber understands that." Then with a smile he picked up the box they had just finished packing and started to take it downstairs.

Ashley and Severus started to head downstairs. Severus carrying the box and Ashley leading the way making sure he doesn't trip. As soon as they got downstairs they noticed that Remus and James had already headed across the street so Ashley opened the front door allowing Severus the chance to walk out and then she followed as she closed the door behind them.

They walked across the street to the large, now two story house (it used to just be one). Ashley knocked on the door and then she stepped back a little. Her aunt opened the door and quickly hugged Ashley and whispered that everything would be all right. Then she backed away and looked at Severus and said, "I'm Ashley's aunt. You are…?"

"Oh, I'm Severus. Severus Snape." He explained. Ashley's aunt's eyes grew rounder.

"Really now?" She asked him.

"Well… yeah…" Severus answered.

"Interesting…" Ashley's aunt then led them into the house and upstairs where there were 3 rooms as far as Ashley could see; a big open game room and then two doors opposite each other on either side of the stairs. Ashley and Severus were directed to the left door and when Ashley walked in she almost squealed with joy. It was THE most amazing room she had ever seen.

There were 3 different levels to her room and a VERY high ceiling. There were twisted columns coming down from the ceiling and then she had a winding stairs that lead up to the different levels. Ashley could not believe how amazing the room was. It even had some furniture in it and was painted exactly the shade of green she would have asked for.

"It's perfect!" Ashley breathed as she took it all in, "Thank you!"

"I'm glad you like it." Ashley's aunt replied with a smile.

That was when Ashley decided to go look at James' room so she and Severus hurried over to the right door (after Severus put the box down, of course).

As Ashley pushed the door opened she was thrilled to find that it was just as amazing as hers only in a "James" kind of way. Again there were 3 levels but it was much more boyish than hers. There was a staircase but it wasn't a winding staircase and there were columns from the ceiling. They just weren't twisting columns.

Ashley had a feeling that she and James were going to like it there.


End file.
